La Vida Es Una Canción
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Quieres Recordar a Tu Amor de la escuela y corear a viva voz la canción que nunca te aprendiste. Song Fics de las parejas que más nos gustan Envía un riview Con la pareja y la Canción que quieras y recibiras un Song Fic Hecho con Muchísimo cariño para ti por la Autora. No Importa con que pareja Sea Aqui De Todo Se Vale...
1. Prológo

**Hola Queridos Fanfictioners Aqui les traigo un nuevo Fanfic.**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Parejas Crack...**

* * *

Quieres Recordar a tu _amour_ de la Prepa(Inserta nombre de lo que estas estudiando secundaria, prepa, maestria doctorado etc) y corear a viva voz la canción que nunca te aprendiste...

Depués de esta mini entrada o comercial informativo...

En este fic planeo escribir varios song fics de las parejas cannon y crack que más te gustan aqui hay de todo **_SPUK FRUK_** USUK RUSAME **_PRUAUS_**

**_GERMEX,_**USAMEX, **_LIECHAUS SUIZAXLIECHTEINSTEIN ARGCHI, SPMANO AUSMEX LITUANIAXRUSIA RUSIAXBELARUS ESTONIAXBELARUS_** ETC...

Si algún dia soñaste que Italia se enamorara de Alfred, Que Lovino Raptara a Ludwig Que Austria Se le Declarara a México, Que Escocia le robara un beso a Liechteinstein, Que Hungría le llevara serenata a Suiza.(0.0 si oyeron bien a Suiza),Que japón e Inglaterra fueran algo más que Aliados.

O Quizás en tu imaginación existen los _Another Cinderella History_ protagonizados por Suecia y Finlandia, La Telenovela Corazón Salvaje con Argentina y Chile( sip tambien icluyo a los latín Hetalia)_La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo_ con El Bad Touch Trio. Las típicas telenovelas que te obliga a ver tu mamá pero en versión Hetalia con tus parejas favoritas...

Estas en el lugar indicado y si no... pues tambien

Solo tienen que pedirme la pareja que quieran y el nombre de la canción que quieran.

Y Recibiran un song fic de la pareja con mucho Amor y Cariño...

Se vale Nyotalia,Shota,Yaoi,yuri, hetero, desamor, engaños, triángulo amoroso en fin **DE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Del otro lado del Mundo(Prescisamente en Italia)**

—Ve~Ve~, Fratello mira haqui hay song fics de las parejas que más nos gustan **— **dice Feliciano

— Stupido Fratello quitate del computador y dejame ver — Gruñe Lovino

—Más le vale a la Autora poner Spamano o se las vera con la mafia italiana—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—West, mira en esta pagina hablan del asombroso yo, y el señorito podrido—menciona Gilbert

—Ehh..Gilbert?—dice Ludwig

—Si mi querido West—

—Se trata de una colección de One Shots de todas las parejas—corrige su hermano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—A Elizaveta san podrían gustarle contiene Yaoi shota y uno que otro yuri podría gustarme a mi tambien— Un jápones correspondiente al nombre de Kiku Honda.

—Por lo que percibo la Autora es muy linda...Quízas la invite salir—

—¿Qué dices?—Inglaterra interrumpe con una sonrisa falsa

—Ahhh...No nada Igirusu san—

—Tsk,Mejor para mi— susurra lo último

—Don´t be afraid, the Hero is here— entra Alfred por quién sabe donde

—¡Gordo enmancipado, vete de este fic!— Dice un Inglaterra muy molesto y con una espada en la mano.

* * *

**Quiero probar una nueva experiencia y superarme a mi misma en cuanto al reto de escribir**

**Acepto de todo : criticas abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


	2. TurquíaxJapónxGrecia:Mentía

**Hola Mis Queridos Fanfictioners Vengo con el primer song fic yupiiii!**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Parejas Crack...**

* * *

Este Song Fic Va A Pedido de:

Morthe: Aquí esta tu pedido se que te gusta el TurquíaxJapón y puse a Grecia como el cantante espero que te guste

**Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel **  
**aquella noche nada salio muy bien. **  
**Quisiste dar un paseo con él **  
**que mala diea hacerlo donde yo este. **

-No puedo seguir soportando esto- dijo Kiku bastante enojado

-Pero si tu fuiste el de la idea- Le replico Grecia

-Es que siempre vamos a seguir asi Grecia chan peleando reconciliandonos y volviendo a pelear-

-Lo lamento- murmuro Grecia en voz baja tras un incomodo silencio

-Creeme que yo tambien- dijo Japón abandonando la estancia.

**No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor **  
**y sin embargo esto no se termino. **  
**Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor **  
**Y si te veo con el los mato a los dos. **

-Ire a dar un paseo con Turquía Chan- aviso Japón a Grecia

-QUE no puedes hacer eso iras a una cita con mi peor enemigo- replico furioso Grecia

-Yo nunca dije que tendriamos una cita y si asi fuera que, recuerda que tu y yo no somos nada desde hace meses- Le recordo Japón

-Pero aún asi no puedes...- Grecia se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

**Es un decir, no es literal **  
**pero quisiera hacerlo realidad. **  
**Los celos ya, son para mi **  
**algo dificil de llevar. **

-Estuviste con el cierto?- pregunto Grecia con sus celos típicos

-Solo fue reunión de negocios que quieres que te diga que "solo soy tuyo " - Dijo el japones algo irritado.

-Kiku no me dejes con a palabra en la boca...- Grito el Griego y un fuerte portazo fue lo que se oyo después de un largo Silencio.

**Mentía cuando te decia **  
**"quédate tranquila corazón", **  
**nos separaremos en términos buenos **  
**vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor. **

Kiku cogio una camisa del closet sentado en la orilla de la cama Sadiq le dirigió una mirada llena de pícardia y el japonés le guiño un ojo

-Es tarde Turquía San, Heracles llegará en cualquier momento- le dijo su amante

-Vamos y que tiene que "ese" tipo nos vea juntos acuerdate que tu y el ya no son nada- le recordo Sadiq

-Aún después de lo que paso entre nosotros le tengo aprecio y además todavía debo aparentar ante los "otros"- dijo Japón Saliendo junto a su amado de la habitación tomado de la mano con el.

**Y ahora te sigo a toda hora, **  
**tengo que saber con quién estas. **  
**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo **  
**Yo nosé que a mi no me podría pasar. **  
**{no, no me podría pasar}**

Heracles desde un arbusto espiaba la casa de su ex pareja no importa como aun sentia que era suyo pero la verdad era otra y muy diferente a su parecer

Sigilosamente se acerco a la entrada y pudo distinguir a dos personas: Turquía y Japón besandose apasionadamente

-Oye tu estupído que crees que estas haciendo con MI novio- Enfrento Grecia a Sadiq

-Te recuerdo que el y tu ya no son nada- Dijo Sadiq provocandolo

Antes de que una pelea iniciara Kiu se interpuso en el medio.

-Ya Basta Grecia Tu y Yo no somos nada y dejame decirte que no te metas más entre nosotros PORQUE YO LO AMO- grito Japón en medio de los dos dejandolos a ambos estaticos.

**Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez **  
**y si te tengo sé que me dejaré. **  
**Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré **  
**es eso mismo que me hace volver.**

-TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO- gritaba en Griego apuñalando los famosos cuadros que el japonés le habia regalado pero en ese momento nada le importaba.

Tal vez ellos no eran nada no tenian un noviazgo serio por asi decirlo pero no por eso les daba el derecho de ir a ligarse con cuantos tipos quisieran por ahí..

Por lo menos el no lo hacía y había pensao que japón tampoco ...

**Quisiera verte y parar de pensar **  
**kcon quién estuviste la noche anterior. **  
**Ya tengo que poder disimular **  
**verte con otro y no tratarte peor. **

Heracles no paraba de sentir remordimientos siempre penso que Kiku estaría con el siempre pero en cambio el japones estaba más que feliz con la compañia del turco.

-Con quien estaras ahora Kiku- suspiro el Griego dejandose caer en la cama.

**Como lo ves, nada cambió **  
**desde ese día que nos separo. **  
**te seguiré, me humillaré, **  
**por el momento esperaré.**

Japón recogia sus cosas la reunión mundial había terminado

En ese momento la mirada del griego cruzo con la suya el japonés quería decirle algo "Lo siento" "Fue mi error" "Pero amo a Sadiq" más las palabras no salieron de su boca y ambos siguieron su propio camino.

**Mentía cuando te decia **  
**"quédate tranquila corazón", **  
**nos separaremos en términos buenos **  
**vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor.**

Kiku prendio la radio estaba a punto de cambiar de estación pero en ese momento escucho la canción **_Mentía de Miranda_ **después de un par de segundos empezo a cantar a viva voz la canción sin prestar atención a la puerta que se encontraba abierta .

Una Hungará grababa en video su Karaoke y un Turco castaño se aguantaba la risa.

**Y ahora te sigo a toda hora, **  
**tengo que saber con quién estas. **  
**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo **  
**Yo nosé que a mi no me podría pasar **  
**(x2)**

**-**Tengo que saber con quien estas- suspiro Grecia por quinceava vez controlando sus impulsos de ir a buscar a su amado pelinegro.

Dejo la estación de la radio encendida se escuchaba su canción favorita del grupo Miranda al parecer gracias a Martín representación de Argentina sus gustos musicales cambiaron y se modernizaron, esa canción quedaba perfecta para su situación y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a cantar el estribillo de la canción.

**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo **  
**Yo nosé que a mi no me podría pasar**.

El ultimó estribillo de la canción quedo sonando en su cabeza. En toda la Reunión mundial no presto atención. Sintio una mano acariciar sus cabellos marrones pensando que era el japones se dio la vuelta y encontro nada más ni nada menos que a su amigo Argentino, Quien le sonrio cariñoamente y camino hacia la salida con su pareja Manuel.

En eso a su lado pasaban Japón y Turquía en ese momento hubiera estado a punto de gritarles mil maldiciones.

Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron y una sonrisa amable fue de vuelta para el turco y el japonés quienes extrañaron rogaban a todas lasdeidades que no llegara el fin del mudo ante el extraño suceso mmientras correspondian al griego con una sonrisa, para marcharse lentamente tomados de la mano.

-Yo se que a mi no me podría pasar- canto el Griego dando media vuelta para regresar a casa

Al final comprendió que no había sido solo la culpa de japón sino por una parte Suya ya que el Tambien **Mentia**...

* * *

**Es el primer song Fic que escribo de esta pareja no la conocía del todo pero ahora es una más de mi lista de favoritos.**

**_Contestación a los Riviews de:_**

himitsu-san: **Tu pedido esta en proceso de Trabajo**

MemoriesOfRhapsody**:El triangulo amoroso esta muy interesante...**

The Gray-Eyed Girl: **Tratare de realizar el primero no te preocupes el segundo va de a gratis ;)**

**Alguna Critica Opinión confesión de Amor, Dulces cualquier cosa es bien recibida por la Autora con los brazos Abiertos**

**Besos:**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


	3. CanadáxUSxUk:Triangle

**Hola Mis Queridos Fanfictioners Vengo con el primer song fic yupiiii Otra Actualización el mismmo dia!**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Parejas Crack...**

* * *

Este Song Fic Va A Pedido de:

**himitsu- chan:** La canción esta muuuuuuuuy larga pero aún asi el fic aqui esta con muchisimo cariño

**kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru **  
**watashi, sore to mo ano ko **  
**kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru **  
**hoshi wo meguru yo, jyunjyou**

Madelinne Williams estaba nerviosa, no iba a presentar un examen de mate, ni realizar pruebas para entrar al equipo de Animadoras NO hoy Maddie iba a declararle su amor a Alfred Jones su mejor amigo su confidente el unico al que no le era invisible...

**yowamushi nakimushi tsurete **  
**mada ikunda to omou, watashi **  
**aisuru yori motomeru yori **  
**utagauhou ga zutto tayasui jibun ga kuyashii**

Invisible, desde la muerte de su padre para todos le era invisible para su madre que todo el dia se la pasaba trabajando y mimando a su prima Rose Kirkland, para sus profesores, para sus compañeros del equipo de Animadoras, Ajedrez, Club de lectura y la Clase entera...

**tai yo **  
**mikata dakedo aishitenai to ka **  
**mamoru kedo soba ni irenai to ka **  
**nigai niritsu haihan **  
**ima sugu, touch me **  
**unmei naraba tsunagasete**

Pero no para Alfred Jones

su Unico y primer amigo en Estados Unidos, se había mudado desde Canadá y claro por su habilidad para ser invisible habia Pasado a ser desapercibida para todos pero nunca para el ...

-Hey Swettie de donde vienes- le pregunto Alfred el primer ia de clases sentandose con ella a la hora del almuerzo cosa que todo el salón de clases se quedo a mirar.

-Vengo de Canadá...- respondió Maddie inicando una larga conversación y una larga amistad

Alfred era el chico más popular de la escuela a todos les caia bien, desde que empezo a ser amigo de Maddie ahora toda la escuela practicamente le hablaba

**kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru **  
**watashi, sore to mo ano ko **  
**kokoro yurasu kotoba yori **  
**musekinin ni idaite, genkai**

Para su prima Rose la llegada de Maddie a la escuela fue un fastidio se encargo de que toda la escuela no le hablase en su primer dia de clases que los profesores la odiaran continuamente y que Alfred No se le Acercara,

Pero el muy idiota vino y se hizo su mejor amigo

No solo eso ella era buena para los deportes el Hockey en especial ahora no solo tenia una rival de amores ino una rival deportiva a parte de Mariana Hérnandez en futbol pero esa es otra historia...

Hasta su madre la tia que la consentia empezó a notarla...

Pronto se rumoreo que Alfrec invitaria a salir a Maddie y entonces no pudo soportarlo

Ideo un plan para apartar a su prima del camino y quedarse con Alfred.

**mousou wo sabaku OKITE **  
**ushiro kara keriagetara **  
**mukidashi no koi ni yoroketa **  
**kokyuu dake de sei ippai **  
**mukae ni kite, oboreteru kara**

Una bella mañana de primavera Maddie se encontraba lista para declararle su amor a Alfred cuando encontro una escena no muy agradable a sus ojos

Rose besando apasionadamente a Alfred

Maddie estaba estatica viendo la escena hasta que ambos se la notaron en el peor momento en el que desearía ser invisible

Rose con una sonrisa malicosa miraba a su prima asi como Alfred la miraba con una cara de terror

Lo unico que hizo la Canadiense fue sonreir y darse la media vuelta antes de que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

**itai yo **  
**maemukina uso, ma ni ukeru no wa **  
**waratteru koe segamenai kara **  
**mirai moteamashita **  
**ima sugu, hold me **  
**risei nante oshitaoshite**

Alfred no había recordado el momento enn el que las palabras de su prima Mariana hicieron eco sobre el

Era un Estupido Cabrón y la había regado de sobremanera

en seguida de notar la mueca malicisa de Rose se aparto todo lo que pudo pero unos brazos rodearon su cuello

-Ahora si no habra nadie que nos separe- dijo Rose Con suficiencia

-Pudrete Perra- le dijo Alfred Quitando las manos de ella con asco y corriendo tras Maddie.

**kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru **  
**watashi, sore to mo ano ko **  
**namida maru de yaku tatazu **  
**hoshi wo kakeru yo, jyunjyou**

Alfred hizo oidos sordos de los gritos de Rose y fue buscando a Maddie.

-Maddie Espera-Grito Alfred consiguendo saber donde estaba

-No importa Alfred tu debes ser feliz con ella- dijo Maddie con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas de su rostro decian otra cosa

-Escucha Maddie Rose es una perra que se ha empañado en joder nuestra vida la única que quiero es a ti me gustas mucho Maddie mas de lo que imagine- Y acto seguido la beso en los labios.

**what do you think triangle for? [sic, missing is] **  
**what do you think triangle for? [sic, missing is] **  
**what do you think triangle for? [sic, missing is] **  
**triangle, triangle**

-Tu tambien me gustas mucho Alfred- Dijo Madelinne volviendolo a besar.

Apartir de ese dia ambos fueron novios y con la canción Triange de Maaya Saakamoto Ambos se juraron amor eterno.

**KIMI wa dare to KISU wo suru (trusting me will be triangle?) **  
**KIMI wa dare to KISU wo suru**

-Vaya Vaya si son la parejita- se burlo Rosie

-Que quieres perra- le contesto Maddie siendo abrazada por Alfed

-Nada nada solo viendo lo feliz que estas con esa ramera- contesto Rosie con desden

-Amo a Alfred como es realmente ya que no acosaria a la mitad del colegio como Tú ni ese Frances te engañaria con media falda andante- Maddie contesto a su prima con la pura verdad,

Y esta ardida, enfurecida y frustrada se fue dejandolos a ambos más que felices

**kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru **  
**watashi, sore to mo ano ko **  
**tatta hitotsu inochi wo TATE ni **  
**ima furikazasu, kanshou**

**tatta hitotsu inochi wo TATE ni **  
**ima furikazasu, kanshou.**

De eso no habían pasado años Francis termino con Rose después de engañarla y ella volvió a Inglaterra a mediados del curso

Desde ahi no la había vuelto a ver

Pero eso no le importaba ya que al fin era feliz con el Amor de su vida

* * *

**Woow! la segunda vez que actualizo en un dia**

**los otros dos pedidos van para mañana siento no poder actualizar antes pero la secu me va a tener ocupada hasta las 3:30**

**Tendre que hacer las tareas en la carcel... perdón Escuela**

**Ya me voy porque me estn corriendo de la compu**

**Besos **

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**

**PD: Acepto criticas, comentarios, opinones, abrazos, dulces con los brazos abiertos.**


	4. USUKxFRUK: Imitatión Black

**Hola Mis Queridos Fanfictioners se que me tarde un poco pero la verdad ayer no había internet y por eso hasta ahorita subo el capi**

* * *

Este Song Fic Va A Pedido de:

**MemoriesOfRaspody**: Aqui esta tu song fic con mucho cariño la canción esta hermosa ^^Hecho con 100% triangulo amoroso y mucho Amour

**yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai ****  
****itsuwari no kokoro**

Alfred Jones Suspiro derrotado dejandose caer en la cama, intentando no retener las lágrimas Amargas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-I HATE YOU ARTHUR, I HATE YOU FRANCIS- gritó como si pudieran escucharlo sabiendo que no era asi.

**kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai **  
**shikkoku no sekai**

Arthur Kirkland suspiro hciendo que el mechón rubio que había volado con el aire volviera a caerle encima cubriendole los ojos.

¿En qué rayos había pensado, metiendose con su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo al punto de llegar a conquistar su vida, su espacio, su cama, y su corazón?

En nada, el solo quería jugar con ambos saber que se sentia experimentar... como decia el Frances

Pero extrañamente el NO queria perderlo a ambos...

**zutto kimi ni iitakatta **  
**tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni **  
**osae kire nai shoudou ga**

Francis subio a su habitación tan campante y sonriente como siempre

Había tenido varias conquistas ese dia 21 llamadas de mujeres 20 de hombres catorce citas en medio dia

Pero Aún asi se sentia vacio

Había jugado con varios corazones pero eso que a el no le afectaba más sin embargo el alejamiento del rubio tsundere lo estaba alejando.

**kowarete shimau no nara **  
**aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni **  
**amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION **  
**mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki **  
**afureru omoi to shinjitsu **  
**kuro de nuritsubushite**

No esperando más el frnces se puso a mandar mensajes de texto a los dos corazones rotos.

Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland:

Los veo en el bar de siempre tenemos que hablar LOS TRES

con amour Francis.

Su parte ya estaba hecha había que esperar la cooperación de los tres.

**shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte **  
**marude kage wo kakusu you ni **  
**mou modore nai no?kono mama futari de kiete shimaou**

El Americano estaba indignado como se atrevia ese canalla a mandarle ese tipo de mensajes después de todo lo que hizo

Definitivammente merecia respuestas y eso ib a conseguir fuese lo que fuese.

**itsuka kimi to musubareru to **  
**shinjite te wo hanashita noni **  
**jibun rashisa no nai ai nara kowashite shimaeba ii**

Arthur Kirkland se hayaba en el bar de siempre a su lado se encontraba el Frances sosteniendo una copa de Vinoo en sus manos

-Estupido Frog para que me tragiste aquí?- pregunto Arthur sumamente enojado

-Ya te lo dije tenemos que hablar con mon petite Alfred Esto es serio- sentencio el Frances

**kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute **  
**kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION **  
**taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara **  
**kimi ga mie naku naru Please teach me the answer?**

Alfred Entro al local en donde lo estaban esperando y no pudo contener la sorpresa y decepción al encontrar al Frances y a su tsundere rubio platicando animadammente.

-Para que querían verme?- pregunto Alfred Friamente.

Sientate mon petite Alfred tenemos asuntos serios que hablar- le dijo el Frances bastante convencido.

**joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi **  
**batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de iisaigo ni kimi ga itta **  
**kotoba wo daite**

-Quiero tener una relación contigo-djo Francis seriamente

-QUÉ- Exlcamaron los dos rubios

-Mejor dicho con ambos- completo el Francés.

-Estúpido frog esta es la peor idea que has tenido- Dijo Arthur

-No creo que pueda perdonarlos a ambos- dijo Alfred dejando a ambos en blanco

-porque no hay nada que perdonar, y si podemos empezar de nuevo hay que intentarlo- completo el Americano abrazando a ambos

**tsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo **  
**dakishimeta kata no kanshoku **  
**tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni**

Había pasado un me desde todo aquello ahora la vida de Arthur Kirlkland estaba realemtne ocupada por sus dos amores

Alfred y Francis

Definitivamente esto le había cambiado la vida

Pero tenia que tomar una descición aquí y ahora

Alfred o Arthur una dificil desición...

**yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare **  
**kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION **  
**tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato **  
**kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete **  
**ochite yuku **

Habia citado a ambos en el mismo bar de siempre

-Veo qu ya morias por vernos mon amour Arthur- comento Francis jugano una amistosa partida de ajedrez con Alfred

-Vengo a decirles que lo siento pero ya no puedo con esto, Quiero que sepan que los amo a ambos pero esto no puede funcionar asi- dijo Arthur Melancolicamente.

Marchandose del lugar dejando a los dos rubios estupefactos.

aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni  
amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION  
mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki  
afureru omoi to shinjitsu  
kuro de nuritsubushite

Habían pasado años desde aquello

Ahora esperaba rencontrarse con alguno de los dos no sabía con quíen

Por una parte Quería mucho a Francis y nunca lo olvidaría

Pero Alfred Era el dueño de su corazón y eso nunca cambiaria

Abrio la puerta de su antiguo departamento y...

-Alfred- susurro Arthur sobraban las palabras todos estos años de lejania lo decían por si solos

* * *

**Que tal!**

**Decidi darle un final medio suspenso pero fluff una parte de mi ama el USUK y otra el FRUK pero aunque quisiera dejarlos a los tres como pareja sensillament no creo que se pueda porque...**

**Arthur es de Alfred o**

**Arthur es de Francis**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han dejado sus riviews doce es un numero bastante alto y por dia mucho mejor**

**Tratare de cumplir sus pedidos solo tenganme MUCHA PERO MUCHA paciencia...**

**Algunas veces voy a actualizar 2 veces por dia o solo una dependiendo de la Tarea que me dejen o los exámene**

**Siempre Antepongo mis prioridades antes que la diversión y claro ete fic es una de ellas**

**Sin más que decir se despide Arleth**


	5. HungrìaxBelgica:All The Things She Said

**Hola mis queridos Fanfictioners aqui va el chap tan esperado de muchos.**

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Este Song fic va a pedido de:**

**The Gray-Eyed Girl: AQUI ESTA TU SONG FIC YURI CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO LA CANCIÓN ES GENIAL TA.T. a mis favoritos.**

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough**

No podia simplemente no podia sacarsela de la cabeza

¿Como una amistad se había podido convertir en amor?

No lo sabía sin embargo Belgica estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

**I'm in serious s-t, I feel totally lost **  
**If I'm asking for help it's only because **  
**Being with you has opened my eyes **  
**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? **

Esto la estaba volviendo loca, Si realmente loca

le desesperaba no saber de ella no ver su risa, su mirada, su voz

Le parecia injusto tener que esperar todas las reuniones mundiales par verla

Porque Hungría de todas las naciones que hay se tuvo que enamorar de Belgica.

**I keep asking myself, wondering how **  
**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out **  
**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me **  
**Nobody else so we can be free **

-Lo siento Romano lamento haberte roto el corazón pero amo a Hungría con todo mi corazón- le dijo Belgica a Romano parado con un ramo de flores frente a su puerta

-Entiendo Querida más de lo que crees, si tanto la amas no la dejes ir ve por ella corazón- la alento romano

-Siempre te amare mi querida Belgica- fue lo que le dijo antes de irse.

**All the things she said **  
**All the things she said **  
**Running through my head **  
**All the things she said **  
**All the things she said **  
**Running through my head **  
**This is not enough **  
**This is not enough **  
**All the things she said **  
**All the things she said**

-Lo siento Roderich pero de verdad Amo a Belgica y la verdad es que no se que hacer-le comento Elizabeta a Roderich

-Si es asi buscala amala y no la dejes ir es lo mismo que me dijiste cuando fui tras México chan- le dijo Roderich a su amiga

-El caso es diferente tu tienes a tu amada doncella- ironizo Elizabeta

-Y tu tambien asi que ve por tu Cinderella Julieta- le aconsejo Roderich a Elizabeta.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**  
**They say it's my fault but I want her so much **  
**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain **  
**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame **  
**When they stop and stare - don't worry me **  
**_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**  
**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget **  
**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

La lluvía era demasiado fuerte el cielo lloraba y ellas tambien al compás de la música cantaban Todas Las Cosas Que Ella tenia Que decir.

-Hungría chan que haces aquí?-pregunto Belgica

-Vine a decirte que te Amo y no puedo vivir sin ti- le contesto la Hungara robandole un beso.

**Mother looking at me**  
**Tell me what do you see?**  
**Yes, I've lost my mind**

No les importaba lo que dijeran los demàs paises eran ajenas a los malos comentarios y las miradas indiscretas que les dirigia la gente cuando se tomaban de la mano o se besaban total ellos no las comprendian

**Daddy looking at me**  
**Will I ever be free?**  
**Have I crossed the line?**

A estas alturas de la vida ya no importa lo que la gente les diga o haga porque ellas saben que amor como el suyo es dificil de encontrar y mantener unido por siempre...

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Es el primer yuri que hago y quiero saber que tanto les gusto o si lo odian **

**Muchas cosas me han tenido ocupada pero aqui les traigo esta actualizaciòn con mucho cariño para ustedes**

**Besos**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


	6. AlemaniaxAustria:Amiga Si Lo Ves

**Hola mis queridos Fanfictioners No me pude quedar con las ganas de aportar algo para el GerAus y por eso cuando me llegò la inspiraciòn decidi crearlo.**

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: **

**Maria: siempre me ha encantado el GerAus y que decir de Jenni Rivera la diva de la banda.. esta muy linda la canciòn.**

**Amiga si lo ves dile que tu me has visto llorar noche tras noche  
perdida en abismo desde que nuestras almas ya no están unidas  
**

Roderich Edelstein se encontraba tocando su piano las lagrimas fluian por sus ojos màs no eran detenidas por este la partida del alemàn lo habìa dejado desecho.

Es cierto al principio lo odio y detesto de mil maneras pero ese odio se fue conviertiendo en algomàs dulce y complicado: Amor

**yo debo confesar que muero sola en vida  
Amiga si lo ves dile que ya no vivo  
que lloro sin consuelo sin el no es lo mismo  
me he quedado atrapada en un inmenso sismo  
que yo le pido al cielo que vuelva conmigo **

Ludwig Beilschidt llegaba de un dia agotado, los sollozos fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en un llanto Silencioso sabìa que habìa sido su culpa, suya y solo suya.

Habìa dejado lo que màs le importaba y todo por una mentira ideada por su hermano, quìen siempre estuvo enamorado del Austriaco y era el que màs se oponia a su relaciòn.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que dejo un vació en mi ser,  
que en mis noches me confundo sin querer  
me dejo su rastro y huellas en mi piel  
amiga si lo ves dile que marco mi vida en soledad  
por su ausencia yo delirio al pretender  
de que vuelva aquí a mis brazos otra vez **

El Alemàn lo habìa dejado solo, pero era hora de salir adelante

Elizabeta su mejor amiga habìa estado ayudandolo en todo lo que podia para sacar al Austriaco de su depresiòn pero simplemente no podìa.

-Ya no se que hacer para sacarte de este apuro pero tengo que decirte la verdad- Elizabeta lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Todo fue una gran mentira de Gilbert hoy me acabo de enterar por el mismo dijo que si no eras para el no eras para nadie eso incluia a todo el mundo incluso a su hermano.

Roderich estaba en shock no podìa decir nada por una parte querìa ir a matar al Albino y por otra buscar a su gran amor.

**amiga si lo ves, si lo ves,  
amiga si lo ves dile que no soy tan fuerte como pensé que lloro que sufro que siento que me muero sin el**

-Amiga Si lo ves- le pidio Roderich a Elizabeta

-No te preocupes, el vendrà a buscarte màs pronto de lo que crees ha estas Alturas el ya lo sabe- contesto la hungarà antes de marcharse.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que el me a robado  
entera la pasión y también mis latidos  
que si a el le interesa regresar conmigo  
resolveré el enigma de este grabe lió  
amiga si lo ves dile que día tras día  
senderos de esperanzas siembro en mi camino  
y si a el ya no le importa acabara mi vida  
flotando e un silencio lleno de agonía **

Las palabras de su amiga Hungarà se habìan cumplido

Ambos se encontraban frente a Frente pero ninguno se atrevìa a decir nada

-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy- Empezo Ludwig

-Por haberte dejado- completo Roderich silenciandolo con un beso.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que dejo un vació en mi ser, **  
**que en mis noches me confundo sin querer **  
**me dejo su rastro y huellas en mi piel **  
**amiga si lo ves dile que marco mi vida en soledad **  
**por su ausencia yo delirio al pretender **  
**de que vuelva aquí a mis brazos otra vez **  
**amiga si lo ves, si lo ves...**

El rubio lo atrajo hacia el y lo envolvio en un profundo abrazo las plaabras sobraban pero el amor de ambos era notorio a cualquier metro de Distancia.

* * *

**No pude contener mis ganas de realizar este song fic la canciòn esta hermosisima y me pareciò muy buena para reflejar lo que yo quise expresar**

**criticas comentarios etc. son bienvenidos con los brazos Abiertos.**

**Se despide:**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


	7. USxUK:Coward Mont Blanc

**MATENME MATENME MATENME porque he tardado mucho en actualizar el internet se fue y apenas lo arreglron hoy U.U **

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: **

**Himitsu san: Aqui esta el song fic tarde muchisisisimo tiempo pero aqui esta**

**arittake no omoi dake wa kore no kotoba ni **  
**Aishi Takedo omoi dake wa dolor no no kotona?**

Ambos se amaban pero no podian confesar sus sentimientos.

Arthur: El vicepresidente escolar

Alfred: El jugador estrella del equipo de futbol

**Aishi tano wa atreven dake? son hodo no jikan ga **  
**kie te, mada mie naku natta furete hazu ru na noni**

Toda la gente lo notaba a leguas

Todos pero no ellos mismos

**Wasure Teshi Maeba kieru Han Shou**

**hontou datte II omoe naino **

**Atashi wa mada yowai mushi **

**honto raku para kaigi**

**Atashi wa mata kimi no naka ni ochi teiku no**

**Hasta que un dia todo cambio**.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentian pero aún no querian admitirlo

Negaban esos sentimientos a todo lo que diera lugar

**arittake no omoi dake wa kore no kotoba ni **  
**Aishi Takedo omoi dake wa dolor no no kotona?**

-Arthur Do you Love me?- pregunto Alfred a su querido acompañante

-Más que de lo que crees Alfred- respondio el rubio juntando los labios de su acompañant con los suyos.

**Aishi tano wa atreven dake? son hodo no jikan ga **  
**kie te, mada mie naku natta furete hazu ru na noni**

A partir de ahi florecio una relación que no podía ser rota con el tiempo

Algunos decian que ese amor se acabaría pronto

**Masui yo kaketeyo ho teru nai Shou**

**hontou datte ii yo modore naino **

**Atashi wa mata kowaku naru **

**monburan wa kanmi **

**ha dashi no mama sono amasa ni Obore taino**

Otros solo se hacian los indiferentes

Pero todos estaban muy equivocados.

**ta sou kimi ga iru ta tou kie teiku **  
**mou Atashi wa kimi ni tsutae ga shineba ii yo ima sugu ni. **

El baile de fin de curso ya se acercaba y Arthur estaba nervioso

no es que no tuviera acompañante sino que no sabía como pedirle a Alfred que fuera con el al baile.

**hontou datte II omoe naino **  
**Atashi wa mada yowai mushi **  
**honto raku para kaigi **  
**Atashi wa mata kimi no naka ni ochi teiku**

Hasta que se armo de valor

-Alfred quieres ir conmigo al baile?- le pregunto el rubio tsundere

-Claro que si mi sweatheart- contesto el rubio saltando a sus brazos.

**hontou datte II omoi nagara **  
**[USO deatte] para negau no wa **  
**Hajiki da shita kekka **  
**atashi da Gama yowa mushi monburan datta **  
**kara.**

Ambos Bailaban al compás de la musica ala vez que escuchaban la canción que había marcado el inicio de su relación

Coward mont blanc

No importaba que la gente los mirara al bailar total a ellos no les importaba.

kimi ga haitte ru ru kuri kaeshi odio  
Soreni kotae Yoto Atashi wa aegu no

-I love you- le dijo el ingles con una sonrisa en el rostro

-I love you too- le dijo el norteamericano besandolo.

* * *

**WAAAAAA **

**Esto ha sido lo más tierno que se me ha ocurrido**

**A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN RIVIEWS: Gracis son sumamente AWESOMES y estoy trabajando en sus pedidos que seran aún más Awesomes.**

**PD:Buenas noticias! para todos los que leyeron El Nuevo Auto De Alfred ( y para los que no los invito a pasarse por el fic. es GerMéx Yaoi, y le va a arrancar muchas risas)**

**Ya esta en versión PDF el link para descarga lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**Besos**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein ^^**


	8. EscociaxInglaterra:Igual Que Ayer

**MATENME MATENME MATENME con lo que tengan a la mano porque los exámenes no me dejaron en paz y la escuela me atrapo sin embargo para componer el daño...**

**Les compuse una canción que viene incluida en este chap dedicada pa´ mi secret love, con mucho cariño ya que nunca se enterará**

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: **

**Guest: querida no pusistes la canción que querias asi que si ni te molesta puse una canción que yo misma compuse hace tiempo se llama "Igual que Ayer" Lo hice desde la perspectiva de Escocia como lo pediste disfrutalo XD**

**Hace tiempo que no me miras como antes**

**Hace tiempo que no me besas acaricias y mimas**

**Hace tiempo igual que ayer.**

La verdad asi es te extraño mi mente te extraña mi cuerpo te extraña mi corazón te extraña y a decir verdad yo tambien.

**La lluvia no deja de correr**

**Son mis lagrimas que el viento**

**Derrama por mi **

te miro y tus ojos ya no muetran esa felicidad de antes, Tu voz ya no me dice lo que siente. Me evitas e intentas huir de mi.

**El cielo se tiñe de gris**

**Las aves ya no cantan**

**El mundo ya no es color de rosa**

**Porque se viene encima de mi**

Aún recuerdo el dia que nos conocimos me saludaste con tu cálida sonrisa de siempre y yo te gruñi y me aleje.

**Quisiera volver el tiempo**

**Y decirte que te quiero**

**Que te amo y siempre te amaré**

La vida no es una pelicula, no todo es color de rosa sin embargo tu pártida me ha dejado triste y con un dolor profundo en mi corazón.

**Donde estas, con quien estás **

**Donde te encuentras amor**

**Ya es tarde para volver atrás **

**y darle esperanza al corazón.**

Porque sin ti me siento solo triste y en agonia a veces solo a veces quisiera dormir sin despertar.

**Las aves ya no cantan**

**El mundo ya no es color de rosa**

**Porque se viene encima de mi**

Porque yo te amo y siempre lo hare pero por ahora deseo que seas feliz con alguíen más alguien que te aprecie que te mime y sobre todo que te ame, pero que nunca nunca se parezca en nada a mi, porque solo me recordarás el daño que te hice y asi no serás feliz.

**Donde estas, con quien estás **

**Donde te encuentras amor**

**Ya es tarde para volver atrás **

**y darle esperanza al corazón.**

Y asi tu nunca serás feliz porque simplemente no podrás olvidarme e igual yo are lo mismo para mi, porque los dias ya no son felices todo es dolor para mi e que algún día tu y yo nos encontraremos y que esto ya no nos dolerá.

**Hace tiempo que no me miras como antes**

**Hace tiempo que no me dices te amo**

**Hace tiempo igual que ayer**

**Igual que ayer...**

**Igual que ayer...**

Sin embargo se feliz amor mio vive tu vida porque si los dos andamos en dolor nunca encontraremos el camino al verdadero amor, y asi cuando ete nos encuentre estaremos prparados para enfrentar al mundo, pero el destino quizo que no fueramos nosotros por alguna u otra razón pero siempre tendras un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**Estoy bañada en lagrimás acabo de acabar de escribir y siento que fue más triste de lo que imaginé sin embargo puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello para algegrales el dia con la actualización**

**hasta luego mis queridos lectores!**


	9. AregentinaxChile:Eres

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento y mil veces lo siento por no actualizar apenas pude encontrar tiempo entre tanta actividad**

**Gracias de todo corazón a los que me dejan riviews.**

**PD: para los que tienen curiosidad por la canción del chap anterior, la escribi yo hace unos cuantos años, espero les haya encantado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Chile- Santiago García Sanchéz**

**Argentina- Manuel Torres Araya**

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: **

**Mane:Aquí va una de tus parejas favoritas la otra no tardara en llegar.**

**Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.**

Santiago García Sanchéz conocido como la representación de Chile se encontraba pensando en lo suertudo que era en tener a alguien como Manuel,

Apenas ayer eran conocidos de toda la vida y hoy La gran pareja que se ama de verdad.

**Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.**

Amigos de la infancia, complices en las travesuras, pañuelo de lágrimas, compañero de bromas, cuate para las fiestas.

De un simple cariño de hermanos a un verdadero amor.

**Que mas puedo decirte, **  
**tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, **  
**pero lo que hoy siento, **  
**es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres... **  
**...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.**

Una pareja que apesar de lo que diga la gente, y el tiempo que pase nunca se separara.

Porque se aman con total locura...

**Eres,**  
**el tiempo que comparto eso eres,**  
**lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,**  
**mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**  
**Soy,**

No les importaba lo que las demás naciones les dijeran

Que su amor se acabaría, sin embargo se equivocaron porque...

Su amor es lo más duradero que se puede encontar.

**Soy, **  
**el que quererte quiere como novia soy, **  
**el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día, **  
**el que por ti daría la vida ese soy. **

Porque se aman con locur y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

Porque Santiago es de Manuel

Y Manuel es de Santiago

Porque la vida de ambos sin el otro no seria vida.

aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...

Manuel entonaba las últimas notas de la canción Eres en guitarrra dedicanosela a un feliz y sonrojado Santiago

-Eres el amor de mi vida Manu- se le declaro santiago

-Y Vos el mio santi-le respondio Manuel.

**lo que por ti he esperado pues eres... **  
**...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres... **  
**Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres... **  
**Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...**

Porque el amor no tiene fronteras y ambos siendo paises lo sabian

* * *

**Terminando de escribir el chap**

**se que me he tardado mucho pero he estado escribiendo y adelantando unas cuantas historias**

**la primera The Quetzalcoatl Treasure**

**Y mi más reciente producción: En contra del destino**

**son las que más recomiendo para que se den una pasadita y se distraigan con mis fics**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


	10. USxUK:El Rito

**Hola a todo el mundo! Antes que nada la Autora quiere pedirles una disculpa por el atraso de este fic ya que actualmente esta sufriendo un bloqueo de Autor.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia es de su respectivo dueño no gano nada con esto**

**sin más preambulos los dejo con el siguiente chap.**

* * *

**este song fic va a pedido de:**

**Mane: Aquí va tu otro pedido con mucho cariño espero que te guste ^^**

**Soy un profanador  
estoy desafiando al tiempo  
ya ves mi transgresion  
es procurar tenerte**

Arthur Kirkland era un estupido soñador eso le decian sus hermanos pero ellos no comprendian lo que era el amor pltonico al menos el estaba seguro de que no lo entenderian.

**el cielo entiende de mi obsesion**  
**esta llegando a un limite**  
**el desierto, al menos hoy**  
**no parece, no parece tan...**

Habia conocido a su Amor una mañana de Febrero el clima le había dado una mala jugada al llegar la torrencial lluvia empapandolo todo y ahi lo encontro a el.

**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**  
**y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad**  
**tu misteriosa forma me lastimara**  
**pero a cada segundo estare mas cerca**  
**Paralizandome**

Alfred Jones había conocido a su nueva razón para vivir una mañana de Febrero al ayudr a un lindo chico a llegr cas en su motocicleta su nombre:Arthur Kirkland.

**jamas podre esperarte**  
**y no tengo porque esperar**  
**en un altar de sacrificios**  
**solo meterme en tu ritual**  
**y descifrar tu enigma**

A pesar de todo sabía que entre ellos dos la atracción había sido mutua y apartir de ese dia nada en sus vidas seria igual porque los pensamientos de uno siepre asechaban la sonrisa del otro.

**tal vez no hablar de mas (shhh)**  
**el silencio no es tiempo perdido**  
**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**  
**y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad**  
**tu misteriosa forma me lastimara**  
**pero a cada segundo estare mas cerca**  
**Desafiando al rito**  
**destruyendo mitos**

Y asi ambos decidieron darse una opurtunidad y declarar su amor al mundo entero sin importar lo que pasase pero de algo estban seguros:Nadie ni nada los podria separar.

**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar**  
**y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad**  
**tu misteriosa forma me lastimara**  
**pero a cada segundo estare mas cerca**

Aún asi la gente les dijo que eso era una tonteria que no dudarian que el amor se acabaría sin embargo eso no les importo a ambos siguiendo lo que su corazón quería y no lo que la gente ordenaba.

**Y desafiando al rito**  
**destruyendo mitos**  
**desafiando al rito**  
**destruyendo mitos**

Hoy en dia su amor era más fuerte que nunca luchando contra viento y marea no importando cualquier circunstancia

Arthur y Alfred Jamás se separarian...

Fin.

* * *

**Que tal me quedo?**

**Lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y por eso he venido a compensarlos con este chap.**

**See You Later mis queridos lectores**

**Lady P. Edelstein**


	11. SealandxSeborga:Fiore Di Neve

**Hola mis queridos fanfictioners! Hubo un error en este chap y por eso vengo a publicarlo de nuevo gracias a Naruko Z Ninja por notificar el error.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

**Este Song fic va dedicado a**

**Kunstler Niruki: Espero que te guste**

**Le dita suonano **  
**gli occhi si chiudono **  
**nella polvere del mondo **  
**la tua voce blu ha un sesso **  
**e cambiano le idee **  
**si alzano le vele **  
**in un angolo del cielo **  
**siamo stati liberi.**

Seborga apenas recordaba el dia que conocio al Amor de su vida, ese hermoso rubio que robo su corazón con tan solo una miirada,

Sealand apenas recordaba cuando ese castañ que ahora es el amor de su vida le robo su corazón a primera vista.

**E così ci siamo persi noi due **  
**mescolati ad altre vite che **  
**sono solo molto fragili **  
**nel tempio dell'amore inafferrabili **

Se conocian desde niños cuando apenas vivian los inocentes dias de la infancia.

-hola yo soy Seborga y ¿tu?- pregunto el niño castaño

-Yo soy soy Sealand- contesto el rubio.

**Dentro le mie braccia come un fiore **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che parli la lingua del cuore **  
**amore. **  
**Chiamerò una stella **  
**col tuo nome **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che sei gli occhi del mondo. **

-Los atardeceres de tu pais son hermosos Seborga-comento Sealand uno de Aquellos dias de primavera con su mejor amigo después de un largo dia para ver el atardecer.

-Pero no tan hermsos como tu- mascullo Seborga por lo bajo.

**Due cerchi d'anima **  
**due ali d'aquila **  
**siamo lacrime di neve **  
**siamo il fulmine sul mare **  
**due perle d'africa **  
**due gocce d'ambra **  
**siamo alberi nel sole **  
**quattro mani come spade. **

Seborga reprimia toda su furia interna dirigida al inglés el solo ver a su amigo llorar por causa de ese desgraciado lo hacia aumentar su desprecio hacia el

-Arthur quiere que ya no me junte contigo dice que eres mala influencia-dijo el rubio entre lágrimas.-Ms sin embargo no voy a hacerlo no quiero hacerlo- termino de decir mientras se envolvia en uno de los cálidos abrazos de su amigo.

**E così che scriveranno di noi **  
**un romanzo di mezze verità **  
**siamo solo molto fragili **  
**nel vento dell'amore **  
**irraggiungibili. **

-Sealand nadie en este mundo va a poder separarnos-dijo el castaño tomando entrelazando sus manos con las de su amigo.-

-Además tu me gustas mucho-Agrego robandole un beso que instantaneamente fue correspondido or el segundo.

**Dentro le mie braccia come un fiore **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che parli la lingua del cuore **  
**amore. **  
**Chiamerò una stella **  
**col tuo nome **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che sei gli occhi del mondo. **

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó el rubio al que ahora era su pareja, de la tierna infancia pasaron por la rebeldia juvenil que viene con la adolescencia llena de sueños ilusiones y esperanzas.

-Nada más que vivir nuestro amor- contesto el castaño

-A tres metros sobre el cielo-completo el otro acallandolo con un beso.

**Mentre la città si bianca **  
**amarti è un'esperienza **  
**che rifarei adesso **  
**in un altro bacio rosso. **  
**Luce dei miei giorni andati **  
**mai dimenticati **  
**avuti come te **  
**adesso. **

Más esto les trajo nuevas complicaciones cada vez que alguna de las micronaciones les preguntaban quien les gustaba no podian decir nada al respecto de su relación por miedo a que Arthur los separase como intento hacerlo en el pasado cuando apenas eran nos niños y no habían perdido la inocencia.

Sealand no estaba contento con ocultar su relación al mundo tenia ganas de gritarlo como si la vida se le fuese en ello sin importrle lo que los demas pensaran pero tenia miedo de solo ser un juego y que Seborga se interesase en alguien más.

**Dentro le mie braccia come un fiore **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che parli la lingua del cuore. **  
**Chiamerò una stella **  
**col tuo nome **  
**eri un fiore di neve tu **  
**che sei gli occhi del mondo.**

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto un joven castaño de dieciocho años.

-Mas que seguro- respondio un joven de la misma edad bajando las escaleras de su casa con sigilo de no despertar a nadie.

Era bien entrada la madrugada Arthur se había quedado con ellos la noche anterior por lo que no tenian mucho tiempo para escapar.

Llegaron hasta el Auto con el menor ruido posible el rubio cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sonido del motor encenderse y los abrío hasta darse cuenta que estaba lejos de su casa.

-¿A donde iremos?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-A donde nadie pueda separarnos Fiore Di Nieve porque nuestro Amor es lo unico Importante-finalizo el otro tomandole la mano para después besarla y si conducir juntos su nueva vida mientras se dislumbraba el Atardecer.

* * *

**Error corregido**

**¿Que tal Quedo?**

**Ya saben si quieren otra pareja dejenme un riview llamen al 01800~Vival la pasta.  
**

**See you later**

**Chiara Polairix**


	12. EspañaxSealand:Amor Clandestino

**Hola a todo el mundo! Aqui viene otro chap de su fanfic favorito La vida es una cancion**

**Aviso:Estoy en semana de examenes y por tal motivo habara veces que no podre publicar tanto como quisiera pero tratare de que esto no ocurra.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia es de su respectivo dueño no gano nada con esto**

**sin más preambulos los dejo con el siguiente chap.**

* * *

**Este Song Fic va a pedido de:**

**Naruto Ninja Z:La canción y la pareja es buenisima tanot como tu fic Entre Dulces.**

**Eres inevitable amor  
casi como respirar  
casi como respirar**

Peter lloraba en silencio en su hbitación que lo habia acompañado desde su tierna infancia hasta llegar a la edad en que todo joven se vuelve un adulto con sueños, promesas e ilusiones que cumplir.

**llegue a tus playas impuntual **  
**pero no me rendiré **  
**soy tu amor clandestino**

Antonio se encontraba aburrido en su habitación con veinticinco años tenia lo que todo mundo puede desear autos jets, rubias, amigos, fietas, pero el ya estaba cansado de los juguetes, no queria seguir siendo uno mas de esos pero despues de conocer a ese joven de cabello rubio su vida cambio.

**Soy el viento sin destino **  
**que se cuela en tus olas mi amor **  
**soy amor un clandestino **  
**que se juega hasta al vida mi amor**

Con la edad adulta tenia que buscar trabajo si no quería que sus padres le reprocharan ser un vago sin empleo se dispuso a conseguir uno. llegando a si por casualdad a conocer a Antonio

**clandestino  
amar amar amor  
no, no no no **

**mi amor clandestino  
que en el silencio  
y el dolor**

Antonio llevaba una relación con Lovino Vargas un italiano malhumorado y a decir verdad su relación no avanzaba tanto como el quería hasta que Peter llego a su vida, ese muchacho pronto paso de ser un simple empleado a ser su mejor amigo, y provocador de celos italianos.**  
**

**se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar **  
**inevitable casi como respirar **  
**se nos cae todo el cielo **  
**de tanto esperar **  
**Clandestino**

Habían tomado de más si eso era lo que le estaba obligando a ponerse a flor de piel cada vez que lo tocaba cada vez que hablaba de el hasta que sn mas sus bocas se fundieron en un tierno beso uno que nunca debio pasar y de los cuales vendrian mas y mas.

**El universo conspiró **  
**inevitable corazón **  
**clandestino eterno amor **  
**pero me duele no gritar **  
**tu nombre en toda libertad **  
**bajo sospecha hay que callar **

-Te amo-susurro el español después de una ronda de besos.

-Esto no es verdad no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti tu estas con Lovino ademas ¡Estas Ebrio !- dijo Peter en sollozos y exclamaciones.

-Esto es verdad Peter y en realidad no estoy ebrio.

**Y te sueño piel con piel **  
**ahogado en besos y tus risas amor **  
**y me hundo en el calor **  
**que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar, **  
**llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia, **  
**rogandole al cielo y finjiendo estar muy bien**

Una broma de mal gusto termino uniendolos aún más de lo que esperaban.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de hecharse a reir pues en la puerta de la casa de Lovino habia un mix de mierdas de Pollo Gato Perro y gallina con un letrero que decia Lovino.

-¡Esto les parece Gracioso esa pila di merda lleva mi nombre y ustedes solo se rien!- exclamo dando un portazo mientras los otros dos rodaban en el suelo muertos de risa.

**mi amor clandestino **  
**que en el silencio **  
**y el dolor **  
**se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar **  
**inevitable casi como respirar **  
**se nos cae todo el cielo **  
**de tanto esperar **  
**Clandestino**

Después de los dos incidentes los amigos habian pasado al segundo paso de su clandestina relación Antonio no podia dormir sin Peter y Peter no podia dormir sin Antonio.

**No te engañes mas **  
**ya no te mientas **  
**si aire ya paso, ya paso **

**y verdad, ya no tengas miedo **  
**solo tu mantienes mi respiración**

¡No podia Creerlo! Antonio lo habia engañado La prmera vez que paso eso su relacion cayo en picada por mas disculpas que ofreciese Antonio Peter no le creia y es que los rumures de que lo engañaba con otra persona se estaban haciendo más creibles y los celos no eran desapercibidos para Peter y en menor medida para Lovino.

**hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor **  
**cae el llanto el cielo de esperar **  
**hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor **  
**hay amor, hay amor, hayyy amor.**

Un Baile de mascaras lo arreglaria todo la fiesta empezo sin más los dos amantes se encontraron Peter Dolido Antonio arrepentido

Lleo el momento de quitarse las mascaras y las parejas menos pensadas salieron a la luz Roderich y su secretaria Mariana Gilbert y Mattiiew, Ludwig y Felicia

Arthur y Lovino, Alfred y Kiku.

Y por ultimo

Antonio y Peter

-Te amo- se dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de besarse apasionadamente.

**se nos cae todo el cielo **  
**se nos cae todo el cielo **  
**de tanto esperar **  
**mi amor ya no te engañes **  
**no te mientas corazon **  
**se nos cae todo el cielo **  
**entiendelo amor**

Para sorpresa de todos Lovino estaba comprometido nada más ni nada menos que con Arthur Kirkland no se tomo la traición de Antonio a pecho sabiendo que amobos no estabn echos uno para el otro.

Pero el Amor del rubio y el castaño a partir de ahora dejaria de ser...**_Amor Clandestino._**

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Y bien Les Gusto?**

**PD: iniciare un blog para conpartir los mejores fics de Hetalia que he leido si alguien quiere apuntar su fic a la causa mandeme un PM.**

**See You later**

**Lady P. Edelstein**


	13. AlemaniaxMéxico:Se Desintegra El Amor

**Hola a todo el mundo! antes que nada Feliz Viernes! a parrander el fin de semana XD**

**Aqui viene otro chap de su fanfic favorito La vida es una cancion**

**Aviso:Estoy en semana de examenes y por tal motivo habara veces que no podre publicar tanto como quisiera pero tratare de que esto no ocurra.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia es de su respectivo dueño no gano nada con esto**

**sin más preambulos los dejo con el siguiente chap.**

* * *

**Este Song Fic va a pedido de:**

**Wind Und Serebro:Espero que te guste la canción es muy bonita y tambien amo esta pareja XD que lo difrutes**

**Si ya lo presentía  
Si lo predije y sucedió  
Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal sin excepción no acaba bien.**

Una pareja se enontraba en una pequeña habitación a oscuras El estaba más que melancolico y Ella tenia los ojo rojos por tanto llorar, dandole la espalda a su pareja e intentando de una vez por todas quedarse dormida cosa que nunca sucedio.

**Si decidimos no escuchar **  
**Si tal vez hubiera sido dulce y mucho menos frágil **  
**Si tú hubieras sido amor más tierno y no tan volátil**

Se desperto con los primeros rayos del sol el otro lado de la cama estaba vacio y supuso que el se había ido, bajo las escaleras esperando no encontrarselo en alguna otra parte de la casa.

**Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte **  
**Queriendo ser fuerte, deje de buscarte **  
**Y fuimos cobardes, tontos los dos **  
**Se desintegra el amor oh oh**

Recordo los primeros dias en los que con su timidez logro enamorarla, y Ella logro autivarlo más de lo que el pensaba, Mariana una chica de tez morena ojos negros y cabello Ondulado se encontraba más que sorprendida cuando Ludwig por fin se le declaro, tantas penurias habían valido la pena.

**Tú con tu indiferencia **  
**Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez **  
**Y al final tú no me convertiste en la mejor versión de mí **  
**Y al final no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti**

Los dias fueron pasando, cada vez que estaban juntos sentia como se alejaban más y más El aveces la sentia como un dolor de cabeza y Ella como una persona fria e indiferente.

**Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte **  
**Queriendo ser fuerte **  
**Deje de buscarte y fuimos cobardes **  
**Tontos los dos**

Dejaron de buscarse El pensaba que Habia otros y le reclamaba Ella decia que no era cierto pero al final el solo conseguía herir sus entimientos y decir cosas que no sentian o que tal vez fueron productor de la inseguridad el temor y los celos, pero había tantas posibilidades: Roderich Iván Alfred Mattiew Francis muchos otros que habían sido amigos y quízas pretendientes de la mexicana.

**Se desintegra el amor oh oh **  
**Se desintegra el amor **  
**Se desintegra el amor oh oh **

Y de pronto recordaba que tenia suerte, orque se encontrab con ella y jámas lo abandonaría o al menos eso creia ya que todo lo bueno no dura para siempre.

**Deje de quererte y tu de enamorarme **  
**Queriendo ser fuerte **  
**Jamás me buscaste y fuimos cobardes **  
**Tontos los dos **  
**Se desintegra el amor **  
**Si ya lo presentía **  
**Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez**

Ambos sabian que el amor se habia acabado Para que fingir Mariana dio una rápida mirada por el lugar que había sido su hogar y después de ello y con maleta en mano salio de la casa cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su amante ahora su ex.

-Adios Amor Mio lastima que aveces _**Se Desintegra el Amor**_- dijo la Mexicana antes de salir de la vida del Alemán para siempre.

* * *

**Y bien Les Gusto?**

**PD: iniciare un blog para conpartir los mejores fics de Hetalia que he leido si alguien quiere apuntar su fic a la causa mandeme un PM.**

**PD2: no olviden visitar mi viejo y ahora re-tomado fic Harry Potter the Quetzalcoatl Treasure y dejarme algun comentario animandome a escribir XD**

**eso es todo por ahora**

**See You later**

**Lady P. Edelstein**


	14. CanadaxUS:Dejame Ir

**Hola a todo el mundo! (la autora se econde bajo la mesa) se que muchos se preguntuaran ¿A donde se fue esta chica? a la casa de sus abuelos a la sierra tarahumara o x lugar.**

**La verdad es que la escuela me ha tenido ocupada y me fui de retiro espirutual a Cruz Grande(el pueblo donde nacio mi abuelo) prescisamente a la laguna de Chautengo un lugar hermosisimo que hay que visitar.**

**y Por eso me desocupe mucho del fic pero ya regrese con las pilas puestas.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este Song Fic va a pedido de:**

**Sakery- Chan: Aqui esta tu pedido corazón el otro esta en proceso de trabajo**

**Amor…**

**Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón**  
**con las migajas de tu amor…**  
**Por tí, no creo en mí,**  
**y aún así pides más**

Ya estoy cansado de esto y no creo que pueda soportarlo más

-¿Where are you looking at Kirkland?-…pregunta un furioso Alfred Jones.

-Nada que te importe idiota-contesta el rubio de ojos verdes

-Ya dejalo asi amor, ya no nos va a molestar-dice un chico parecido a Alfred

-Lo se Sweathart lo se- vuelve a contestar el rubio.

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?**  
**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**  
**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**  
**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**  
**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí**…

Estos celos se han vuelto tan enferizos y fastidiosos desde un tiempo acá ya hasta parece que no eres la misma persona que conoci ni de la que me enamore.

-¿Vas a salir?-me preguntas

-Alfred no me hagas esto por favor-suspiro pesadamente.

-Ah ya se es con ese Francés pues que mal porque no vas a salir me oiste- cuesionas enojado

-Alfred! Alfred!-mis gritos se pierden en el aire y no me queda nada más que perseguirte.

**Amor**

**Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…**  
**para este amor tan despectivo,**  
**dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,**  
**y qué hago aquí?**  
**xq aun así pides más…**

Sabes? Aún suelo recordar esos dias en los que aunque el clima no estaba de mi lado tu te encontrabas ahi regalandome una sonrisa y haciendo más dulce este momento solo con tu compañia.

-I love you Matthiew que no se te olvide- me dices mirandome a los ojos de una forma tan cálida que no parece ser real

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi? **  
**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? **  
**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir.. **  
**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? **  
**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí**…

Ahora no me queda nada y no eres esa persona que me decia esas tiernas plabras que se quedaba toda la noche velando mi sueño cunado tenia pesadillas que cuando soñaba que te ibas tu estabas a mi lado y me decias que eso no era cierto.

¿Donde quedo esa persona que decia que me amaba?

¿Donde quedo esa persona que jamás me abandonaría? ¿Donde, Donde esta que yo no la veo la encuentro o la siento?

**Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir….**  
**déjame ir….**

Ya basta de este juego he tomado una descición y creo que será lo mejor para los dos porque simplemente ya no puedo vivir asi.

Hoy me marcho de la casa...

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?**  
**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**  
**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**  
**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**  
**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

Ya no quedan más cosas que puedan retenerme a tu lado

Yo di lo mejor de mi pero fue culpa de ambos,

pero sin tus celos desmedidos e injustificados

Hoy no estaría cruzando esta puerta con malletas en la mano son saber si quiera a donde llegaré.

De ti me llevó los mejores recuerdos pero solo... _**Dejáme Ir.**_

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio?**

**Voy a empezar un nuevo proyecto esta vez se trata de un SueciaxFinlandia contiene mucho crimen Amor Pasión y mucho misterio, tmbien tendrá varias parejas secundarias como AlfedxToris FelkisxNathasha, y una que nunca se imaginarían.**

**Pero aqui el dilema es**

**que titulo le pongo?**

**Ya que después de pasar toda una una noche pensando en varios titulos aqui hay unas opciones**

**a)En la oscuridad de la Noche**

**b)Cuando No ves con claridad**

**c)Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**d)...(Inserten aqui sugerencia para el titulo)**

**Si quieren votar por una de estas opciones solo envien un riview con la palabra Crimen desde su computadora celular tablet u otro aparato que tenga internet.**

**See you later**

**Chiara**


	15. MéxicoxChinaxBielorrusia:Ella Es Bonita

**Hola a todo el mundo! les traigo un nuevo chap de su fic favorito ¡La Vida Es Una Canción!**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este Song Fic va a pedido de:**

**Yoshii-Kun: Grax a mi tambien me gusta esa canción ;)  
**

**Por què sera?  
si no lo tienes màs lo quieres  
por què sera?  
cuando lo tienes ya no quieres**

Estaba segura de algo:Esa mocosa le estaba haciendo la vida imposible la razón se había vuelto muy amiga de su hermano.

Pero ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el chino y por obvias razones que le costaba entender no entendía el porque de los celos.

**el mundo no entiende de amores ya **  
**estoy tan cansanda de esperar **  
**si duermo despierto para bailar **  
**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **  
**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **

Yao Wang no la estaba pasando del todo bien

Le agradaba la compañia de la mexicana

pero por alguna razón no podía quitar la vista de la bielorrusa

Que era lo que sentia en esos momentos

**por què sera? **  
**si estoy tus ojos en mi viaje **  
**por què sera? **  
**no estoy me ven por todas partes (ahhh) **  
**el mundo no entiende de amores ya **  
**tu madre seguira escuchando la misma historia en el telefono**

-Me estas escuchando?- preguntaba la chica mexicana

-Que la tortilla es genia ~ aru- divago el chino

-Ehh... no exactammente pero gracias- contesto la mexicana.

-Creo que estoy un poco distraido ~ aru-comento el chino

-O quizas enamorado- respondio la morena

**si duermes despiertas para pensar **  
**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **  
**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **  
**y tu no te decides por ninguna de la dos **  
**ella es bonita **  
**ella es bonita **  
**aunque tiene mal humor **  
**aunque no me quiere a mi **

-E..Enamorado yo?~aru-pregunto Wang señalandose

-Claro que si o me niegas que la bielorrusa te esta moviendo el tapete-comento Maria picáramente pues es silencio del chino lo contestaba todo.

-Creo que... voy a darle una ayudadita-penso la mexicana

**ella es bonita **  
**ella es bonita **  
**ella es bonita **  
**aunque no me deje ir **  
**aunque no me quiere a mi **  
**ella eees bonita (ahhh) **  
**larala ... **

SPLASH!

el sonido de una cubeta de agua cayendo al piso alerto al chino quien se apresuro a ir al rescate de su chica.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el chico después de que ambos salieran a salvo.

-Si estoy bien tal vez fue una de esas bromas de mal gusto del cerdo capitalista-contesto la bielorrusa

-Que tal si vamos afuera- sugirio Wang

-Por mi esta bien-

**aunque no te deje ir **  
**aunque no me quiere a mi **  
**ella es bonita**

-Nadie se escapa del amor teniendo a México como cupido-dijo la mexicana

-Maria se encuentra bien?-pregunto el ruso apareciendo de la nada

-No hay nada de que preocuparse amor solo le di una ayudadita a China-contesto la chica

* * *

**Que tal quedo?**

**PD para todos los fanaticos del SuFin: ya subi la nueva historia que comente en el capi anterior se llama Amor,Crimen, y Castigo.**

**See you later**

**Chiara P.**


	16. MéxicoxAlemania:Bendita Tu Luz

**Hola a todo el mundo! (La Autora se esconde debajo de la mesa) PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR me fui de Vacaciones a...MI CASA y nos cortaron el internet por una buena temporada y por que no la compu estaba en reparación y no pude ir a ningun ciber! Jum**

** par reponer aquello les traigo un nuevo chap de su fic favorito ¡La Vida Es Una Canción!**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado a: Alfie Eldenstein, esta pareja es hermosa se que tarde mucho pero Aquí va este song fic con mucho cariño ;)**

**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí **  
**bendita la coincidencia. **  
**Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual **  
**ahí bendita sea tu presencia. **  
**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino **  
**y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino. **

Muy pocos son los que pueden decirse suertudos de tener una mujer como la mía

Muy pocos tienen la suerte de decir que tuvieron algo con ella

Y MUY POCOS fueron los que sobrevivieron a la golpiza por tocar algo que es mio...

**Bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada **  
**bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada **  
**desde el alma. **

Decir que tener suerte en mi caso, no es nada comparado con la Vida que tengo a su lado, con el cariño que me expresan las palabras que salen de su voz al decirme Te Amo.

Se que puedo ser muchas cosas, pero ella me ama tal como soy y se que siente lo mismo por mi

**Benditos ojos que me esquivaban, **  
**simulaban desdén que me ignoraba **  
**y de repente sostienes la mirada. **  
**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos **  
**en el camino y de quitarme **  
**esta soledad de mi destino. **

Quiero decir que desde el dia que la conoci no he parado de decir a todo mundo(literalmente) lo hermosa que se ve, de cancelar los entrenamientos y darles el dia libre a Japón e Italia son solo excusas para estar a su lado, aspirar el olor de su perfume y sentir...que ella es mia solo MIA.

**Bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada **  
**bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh**

Que puedo decir que me atraiga mas de ella su cuerpo sus ojos su voz todo de ella es perfecto, quizás demasiado perfecto para todo el mundo pero aunque me muera de celos y quiera romperle la cara a todo el que se le quede mirando de más, consigue calmarme con solo escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz.

**Gloria divina de esta suerte, **  
**del buen tino, **  
**de encontrarte justo ahí, **  
**en medio del camino. **  
**Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora, **  
**llevarte mi soledad **  
**y coincidir en mi destino, **  
**en el mismo destino. **  
**Épale **

Maria Oh mi hermosa Maria si por ti fuera te regalaría un millón de flores y pondría el mundo a tus pies, aunque no me lo pidas sabes que yo seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

No importa que este en contra de mi lealtad como nación y con los mios aún contra viento y Marea sere leal a ti.

**Bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada **  
**bendita la luz, **  
**bendita la luz de tu mirada.**

No me canso de dar gracias desde tu llegada mi vida tiene más sentido, desde ahora somo tu y yo solo tu y yo, Siempre te amare y aunque andemos por caminos distintos siempre te cuidare, en las buenas, en las malas aunqe me dejes pero se que eso no pasará el amor todo lo puede y es el el que ahora manda en mi vida.

**Bendita mirada, oh, **  
**bendita mirada desde el alma. **  
**Tu mirada, oh oh, **  
**bendita, bendita, **  
**bendita mirada, **  
**bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz. **  
**Tu mirada, oh oh. **  
**Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita **  
**tu luz amor. **  
**Y tu mirada oh, oh. **  
**Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar, **  
**benditos tus besos cerquita del mar. **  
**Y tu mirada, oh, oh. **  
**Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada, **  
**tu mirada amor.**

Quiero que el tiempo pase rápidamente para verte porque ya no encuentro manera de acabar con esta soledad, me siento vacio al no sentirte, porque me da miedo no verte nunca más.

Si porque la gran Nación de Alemania tiene miedo

Y lo esconde tan bien que solo tu puedes encontrarlo.

El timbre de la puerta suena camino, corro y ya casi vuelo

abro la puerta con sumo cuidado Bendita tu luz bendita tu mirada porque aquella qe esta parada en esa puerta eres...TÚ.

* * *

** Y Bien?**

**Por fin lo termine clandestinamente pero lo termine**

**Aviso:Para todos los que leyeron Amor Crimen y Castigo(fic ya finalizado) y para los que no se los recomiendo, FUE TODO UN ÉXITO. estoy planeando la secuela, gracias a todos los que la han pedido, mientras voy planeando el prológo y todo eso.**

**See you later**

**Chiara P.**


	17. EspañaxAzteca: Dèjame en Paz

**Hola a todos...Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes se me fue la mano con algunos proyectos y los exámenes finales estan a la vuelta de la esquina**

**En fin basta de palabrerias y excusas y concentremonos en el fic**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para como tambien para la canción Ya dejame en paz pertenece a Erick Rubin.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: Okami Yuki98**

**Dominarme es lo que quieres tu  
Eso es locura  
Intentes lo que intentes tu  
No me perturba  
Pero si quieres seguir  
Algo te voy a decir**

Meztli es una mujer que no se deja dominar por nada ni nadie, por algo es la representación del imperio azteca,pero preciente que algo se avecina y no sera nada bueno lo sabìa por experiencia.

**Ya dejame en paz**  
**No vaz a triunfar**  
**No debes pensar que me vas a domar**  
**Ya dejame ir**  
**Que mas vas a hacer?**  
**Yo creo que ya te debes convencer**  
**Y dejame en paz**

El imperio español avanzaba rápidamente, para Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Metztli no solo era un imperio sino la mujer màs hermosa de mesoamerica y todo el continente americano, y si para conquistarla tuviera que dominarla pues...asi lo haria.

**Es un juego lo que hay aqui**  
**Yo estoy jugando**  
**No pienses que vas a ganar**  
**Estoy ganando**

El imperio español era fuerte, y tenia mejores armas pero no por ello les pondrian la batalla màs fàcil, sobre todo a ese español de hermosos ojos y seductora sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba.

**Pero si quieres seguir**  
**Algo te voy a decir**

Ella era una mujer fuerte pero no menos vulnerable, cayo bajo los encantos de ese apuesto caballero y se dejo llevar hasta donde el amor podìa llevarles: a los confines del universo y màs allà

**Ya dejame en paz**  
**No vas a triunfar**  
**No debes pensar**  
**Que me vas a domar**  
**Ya dejame ir**  
**Que mas vas a hacer?**  
**Soy tren que ya se te descarrilo**  
**Ya dejame en paz**  
**si dejame en paz**

Pero todo lo bueno fàcli se va, la ira, la envidia y los celos acabaron por separar ese puro e inocente amor que màs tarde el destino volveria a juntar bajo las tràgicas garras de la muerte

* * *

** Y Bien? Què tal me quedo**

**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que me han estado leyendo y agregado esta historia a sus favoritas se los agradezco de todo corazòn**

**See you later**

**Chiara P. Edelstein **


	18. RusiaxFem México:Día Especial

**Hola a todos...Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes se me fue la mano con algunos proyectos que tengo en mente y realmente mi cabeza anda llena de muchas cosas todas bien revueltas**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para como tambien para la canciónDia Especial pertenece a Shakira**

**Dedicado a:Wind Un Serebro y a Morthe**

**Drable especial por el cumple de Rusia:¡Feliz cumpleaños Iván!(creiste que lo olvidaria eh)**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: Wind Un Serebro por ser el riview numero 50**

**Ya no se si es muy tarde para ti **  
**Quiero desafiar la comodidad **  
**No nos sirve mas fingir **

Sabia que su relación no estaba pasando por los mejores momentos, pero el tenia la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes cuando desde un principio los dos timidamente enamorados del otro trataban de acercarse evadiendo todos los obstaculos.

**Yo no se cuan efímero es tu error **  
**Ya te perdoné **  
**Adelante las agujas del reloj**

Muchas cosas se dijeron, unas alegres, otras dudosas, señales confusas, gritos celos y deseperación, odiaba derramar lágrimas por su culpa, pero más aún detestaba desquitar su dolor en personas inocentes que no lo merecian

**La lágria secó **  
**Se alejó el temporal **  
**Latiendo como el sol **  
**Mi corazón no tiene edad **  
**Para esperarte **

Su corazón ya lo había perdonado ella ya no tenia nada que reprocharle, pero la ofensa sigue ahi, planta como una barrera que divide sus corazones sus almas y sus emociones, cosas que quedan resentidas y teme que en cualquier momento el odio vaya a llegar.

**Este es un día especial **  
**Quiero creer en otra oportunidad **  
**Dimos un salto mortal **  
**Y hoy vuelvo a ver **  
**Un faro en la oscuridad **

—Maria espera un segundo ~Da—dijo esa voz que ella conocia tan bien

—Nescesitamos hablar sobre nosotros...— comenzo a hablar el ruso.

—Si quieres que lo dejemos todo por la paz yo...Lo entiendo, lamento no haberte hecho tan feliz— comento la morena en un susurro

**Ya no estoy tan confusa como ayer **  
**Solo la ilusión trae desilusión **  
**Y es tan fácil de caer **

—Niet no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte, yo quiero que regresemos María que volvamos a intentarlo como al principio lo recuerdas— dijo el Ruso con Mirada infantil, pero llena de alegria y esperanza.

**El mundo en que creí **  
**Lo eterno y lo fugaz **  
**Prefiero darle fin **  
**Aunque me ocultes la verdad más vulnerable **

En esos momentos, los recuerdos llegan a la mente del otro de manera muy rápida, la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando empezo a darse los primeros indicios de su amistad, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor, hasta llegar al momento más memorable para ellos, uno muy dificil de borrar.

**Este es un día especial **  
**Quiero creer en otra oportunidad **  
**Dimos un salto mortal **  
**Y hoy vuelvo a ver **  
**Un faro en la oscuridad **

**_Flashback_**

_En un hermoso campo lleno de girasoles donde el mundo parece detenerse para estos jóvenes amigos que estan a punto de decir lo que sienten el uno por el otro._

_—Iván yo quiero decirte que...ya no puedo verte como amigo— empezo a decir la morena y un sentimiento de tristeza empezo a invadir al ruso_

_—Iván hizo algo malo para que Maria ya no quiera ser tovarich de Rusia— pregunto el ruso con temor en su rostro._

_—No es eso Iván es solo que...Tu me gustas mucho y estoy empezando a verte como algo más que un amigo, pero ya se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi y si quieres pintar tu linea conmigo yo...— la morena fue interrumpida por un beso que sellaba sus labios, las palabras sobraban y simplemente dejaron a las acciones hablar por ellos._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

**Latiendo como el sol **  
**Mi corazón no tiene edad **

Y fue ahi cuando los dos empezaron una muy linda relación que en si sorprendio al mundo entero, para ellos no les importo si ser el mundo del otro los hacía felices que más daba lo que la gente pensaba ellos los ignoraban.

**Este es un día especial **  
**Quiero creer en otra oportunidad **  
**Dimos un salto mortal **  
**Y hoy vuelvo a ver **  
**Un faro en la oscuridad**

Y fue ahi que recordando todo aquello se miraron a los ojos, no hacía falta que dijeran algo más disculpas por cosas que no habían hecho lo empeoraría todo, unos brazos abrazando a la morena quien estaba a punto de llorar, y una menudita mujer recargada en el pecho del ruso, dejaba ver una escena muy romantica que daría envidia a cualquier pareja.

Y asi juntos tomados de la mano y felices siguieron su camino juntos... disfrutando de su dia especial.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este chap**

**Si tanto les gusta esta historia les recomiendo:**

**Harry Potter:The Treasure Of Quetzalcoatl: un crossover con mucha aventura y romance entre Hetalia y HP contiene Germex, y un triangulo amoroso entre Imperio Azteca/España/Inglaterra, y tenemos tambien un AmeCan hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

**Se despide **

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	19. La Vida Es Rosa

**Hola a todos...Mil disculpas por no actualizar(de nuevo) Pues he tenido muchos compromisos con otros fics y se me ha hechoo imposible la tarea.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya nada de esto es mio y no lo uso con fines de lucro solo para como tambien para la canciónLa Vida es Rosa pertenece a Iran Castillo**

**Dedicado a:RutLance Crystal Fairy**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: RutLance Crystal Fairy**

**hablame di por que de mi te alejas  
sabes bien lo que estoy sufriendo sola  
no me has dejado de amar  
necesito toda la verdad creo en ti **

Nescesitaba alejarse de todo y todos,nuestro querido mexicano nescesitaba pensar con claridad,suriendo por un desamor que para muchos parecia ser incomprendido, aun puede oir su voz, respirar su aroma ver todo el amor que el siente en su mirada, y de pronto se da cuenta de que eso ya no existe.

**puedo esperar por ti**  
**un minuto o la eternidad**  
**la vida es rosa si tu estas la haces tu**  
**ven a mi ...**  
**es todo gris si no estas aqui**

Porque esa conexión mágica que decia ser más fuerte que la magia de Inglaterra, se ha roto en mil pedazos sumiendo al mexicano en una profunda soledad,que trae consigo el amor no correspondido, ese amor que surgio como un pequeñoo charco de agua que se convirtio en un abundante rio para irse secando de poquito a poquito dandole espacio al sufrimiento.

**Como puedes creer que todo acabe  
olvidarte asi en nuestro mundo  
no te he dejado de amar  
necesito toda la verdad  
creo en ti **

Porque aunque el lo quisiera, no puede dejar de amarlo, no puede olvidarse de sus besos caricias y abrazos que dejarian a cualquiera sin aliento, sin escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz más fascinante que la música que es tocada por Austria, y más genial de lo que dice ser Prusia, pero todo eso se ha acabado, y lo han enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**puedo esperar por ti  
un minuto o la eternidad  
la vida es rosa si tu estas la haces tu  
ven a mi ...  
traeme tu luz vuelve junto a mi !****  
**

Porque aunque el lo niegue lo va a seguir esperando el tiempo que sea nescesario haber si se arrepiente y regresa con la cola entre las patas para pedir su perdón, entoces el le dira que no lo vuelva a dejar y le prometera que estaran juntos por siempre.

Pero eso seria crearse una ilusión, pero a el no le importa porque en su mundo **_"La Vida es Rosa"_** y su amor tambien.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este chap escrito a las 11:15 de la noche**

**Se despide **

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
